American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL
American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL is a special season of American Ninja Warrior, and is not considered to be a main season of American Ninja Warrior. The season was premiered on July 17th, 2019, and hosted 5 for qualifying rounds in Los Angeles, New Orleans (new city), Atlanta, Chicago (new city) and New York City (new city), with the national finals being held in Las Vegas. The current host roster from the normal seasons of ANW return for this season. Episodes aired at NBC on Wednesday night. A few changes were made to the format, as this was a smaller season than the main seasons. Instead of 30 making it to the city finals and the Top 15 move to the National Finals, 20 move to the city finals and the Top 10 move to the National Finals. The competitor pull only featured competitors that competed in team cmopetitions (which are Team Ninja Warrior and Ninja vs. Ninja). 10 wildcard spots will be rewarded after the city finals. If any competitor achieves total victory, they'll recieve US$100,000, but at the end of the season, if no competitor achieved total victory, the competitor who made the furthest than any other competitor (also known as the Last Man Standing) would receive the cash prize of US$10,000. Also returning is the Mega Wall, which is now 20 feet high and if any competitor clears the Mega Wall, they'll recieve US$10,000. This rule only applies in the qualifying round. In addition, the wildcard system from Season 4 to 8 return, replacing the female leaderboard from season 9 to 10. Competitors who place 16th overall will get a wildcard spot and other people will get chosen, to advance to the Las Vegas national finals. Because of these rules, no female leaderboards will be present. City Qualifiers Los Angeles Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 17th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Tick Tock ③ '*'Block Run ④ '*'Sky Hooks ⑤ '^'Wedge Wheel ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results New Orleans Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 24th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Catch & Release ③ '*'Log Runner ④ '^'Pole Fling ⑤ '*'Pipe Fitter ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Atlanta Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 17th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Rolling Pin ③ '^'Ramming Balance ④ '*'Spin Cycle ⑤ '*'Slippery Summit ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Chicago Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 17th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② ^'Claw Glides ③ '*'Broken Pipes ④ '*'Fly Wheels ⑤ '*'Spin Hopper ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results New York City Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 17th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Spinning Bowties ③ '*'Paddle Boards ④ '*'Ring Jump ⑤ '*'Rolling Thunder ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results